horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
That Music
"That Music" is a song by chopper rapper Crucified. It was released on September 26, 2012, and serves as the fourth single for his third studio album Sing To The Morning Light. Lyrics (Not 100% accurate) This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk That time is watching and breaking our mind just to give and be a sign And like munches, we gon meet 'em and take 'em and lead 'em on their turn And physically we gon hip 'em and rip 'em on all wanna get hurt Beat 'em all and like motherfucker wake 'em rest 'em and look 'em on their worst And who wanna get 'em and make 'em like it on that by my verse It's all just very wicked and it's taking all do 'em in my curse Who wanna for bag 'em and begging on the promise because we are all promise that we will murder 'em like motivated a hater Crackin' a millimetre on all incredible panic and trick sick it would be like motivated bringing and something motherfucker very virally Sick on the haters make 'em bad with no official hope and word because this shit is like a fucking cause mothafucking zero Hey you will get creeping and take a trip like a something very wicked promoting and no wonder how are you sick and have you got a good behave Multiple chewing it like chopping on another level and it does 'em and do 'em with a viper fast riper on 'em and kill 'em with fast rapper and have it This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk How come 'em caught up in hell and temp 'em on another level and begin em And see how they are breaking 'em and have a beginning And frizzy something fierce it really higher on the another levelling And gonna wake then take 'em and make 'em all like a given it to 'em and so how are you wake and bake And you gonna break about all their show Will be sure if Crucified gonna might lose his control So if you are gonna take some a losing of selling our soul And you won't forgive me and come on the fast our flow It's not about clothes or flows or to take a phone Leave me alone Or how you hoppin' the bottle and gonna smoke like a bomb Homies are gonna be watching when you are gonna be like a get a phone Forget it, bitch, I don't compensate hoes I been so Ill So many kills How could you doubt me because I've been gone Hit 'em all with the minimum and make sick these maniac niggas cause they are like don't understand me and beat 'em all with the all blow and then take a reload This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk This that gangsta music, punk KABOOM! Why It Sucks # Crucified raps so fast that it is literally impossible to know what the hell he's actually saying without looking up the lyrics! # Even with the lyrics available online, they're all complete guesstimates due to his aforementioned rapping speed. # The song weirdly ends with a loud stock explosion sound. # The creepy piano music in the background sounds like it belongs to a haunted house or a satanic cult. # Crucified's voice is louder than the background instrumentals. # He literally isn't even on beat throughout. # The only time Crucified slowed down is in "I been so Ill / So many kills / How could you doubt me because I've been gone" before resuming his ridiculous rapping speed. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Crucified songs